1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display of content in a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for content display in a mobile terminal wherein content can be displayed in various perspectives with respect to a content creation environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, advanced mobile terminals, which have a camera module for high-resolution imaging, and units for high-speed communication and high-definition display, can support various types of communication and multimedia services. Such a mobile terminal may process various types of content by importing content from the outside, generating content internally, and adding supplementary information to existing content.
However, to identify information added to content items in a mobile terminal, the user of the mobile terminal may have to check each content item. For example, when taking photographs, the user may attach information on the shooting location to photographs taken at a specific location and store the photographs. Later, to identify the shooting location of stored photographs, the user may have to select each photograph and examine the shooting location thereof. That is, the user may be unable to collectively identify content items created at a given region or location.